


Your Eyes light up the night Sky

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: After everything with Void, Stiles is finally okay, things can finally go back to normal. Until he overhears the pack talking about you. What had he done?
Relationships: Stiles Stilisnki/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Your Eyes light up the night Sky

Stiles was finally okay. Void Stiles was no more and everything was back to normal.

“Is anyone going to tell him about y/n?” Lydia asked. Scott, Kira and Allison all stood around him.

“What about y/n?”

Lydia froze. She had been so worried about Y/N that she hadn’t noticed Stiles and Scott walking up behind her. Slowly, she turned around to face the two boys. 

The silence fell heavily on the group, no one wanting to be the one to tell Stiles what happened. No one sure how to even break the news to him. Stiles noticed that no one was looking at him. Kira’s eyes were flickering to everyone in the group. Isaac had his lips pursed but was staring towards the nurses station. Lydia and Scott just looked at each other but he could tell there was an unspoken conversation.

Stiles had only heard your name leave Lydia’s lips and she had sounded worried. As he looked at the group, it took his tired brain a moment to figure out that they were short a member but as he did, he was immediately filled with dread. “Scott, where is Y/N?” he whispered as he turned to look at his best friend.

Scott took a deep breath before answering “She’s with Deaton..” he answered slowly.

“But she’s not supernatural.”

Scotts hand came up to rub the back of his head. He looked around before speaking, his voice shaky and unsure, “Stiles, Void - Void did something to her and we’re not sure what it was but she’s -” Scott trailed off not sure how to really describe what was going on with you.

“She’s what Scott?” Stiles voice was hard, like he was getting angry. A part of him was, he know that if Void had something to you then it was his hand, it was his body that had inflicted the damage and he had no idea what it was. The bigger part of him, though, was terrified. He could remember everything from his time with Void, at least he thought he did. The thing was, he couldn’t remember seeing you in the last few weeks.

Immediately, he knew this was wrong and his breathing rapidly increased and, very quickly, he began gasping and wheezing, trying to catch his breath. Seeing this, Lydia stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm “Stiles! Stiles! Listen to my voice! Listen to me. You need to breathe. Come on, breathe in… breathe out…” It took him a few minutes but Stiles was able to slow his breathing to somewhat normal.

“We’re not actually sure what’s going on with her that’s why she’s with Deaton right now.”

“What do you mean?”

Motioning for him to follow, Lydia began walking out of the hospital and to the parking lot. “I mean, that whatever it is that Void did to her, it’s not normal and we couldn’t bring her here. She’s jumping back and forth between something but we don’t know what.”

Scott had followed behind Lydia and Stiles, the rest of the group currently staying inside the hospital. He put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and when the boy turned to look at him, he nodded his head “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out” he whispered as he pulled his friend into a hug. Stiles arms wrapped around Scott instantaneously before he stepped back and ran his hand through his hair in a moment of agitation.

“I need to go see her.”

Scott nodded and opened the passenger door to Roscoe. It was a testament to how worried Stiles was that he did not argue and simply got in. Scott jogged around to the other side and got situation while Lydia slipped into the back seat. The entire drive from the hospital to the animal clinic, Stiles leg kept bouncing, his fingers drumming. He had a thousand questions to ask his friends but he had no real idea where to begin. There had already been so much loss and he didn’t want to lose you too. None of them did.

Getting to the clinic, Stiles was already out of the car and running to the doors before Scott had even put the car in park. He ran into the back room, and didn’t see you or Deaton in the back room and he began to fear the worst, he ran into the room with the kennels

“Y/N!”

“Y/N!”

“Y/N!”

The dogs became excited and started barking, trying to get Stiles’ attention but he paid them no mind. He ran out of the kennels and into Deatons office “Deaton! Where is -” he stopped abruptly when he saw you.

You sat there, a blanket covering your shoulders as you rubbed your arms with your hands. Yet still you were shivering. There were bags under your eyes but you smiled softly at him, “Hey Stiles…” your voice sounded hoarse, as if the vocal cords were no longer used to moving against each others. He breathed a sigh of relief and rushed towards you,

“What happened?”

“It’s nothing. I promise.”

“Then why are you here?” Stiles asked you. He turned your head to him, briefly noting the cold feeling on his skin and actually looked at you for the first time. The bags under your eyes had distracted him from the bruises on your throat but as soon as he saw them, his eyes went wide. Tentatively, he reached out towards your neck and watched you flinch. It was then that something occurred to him, before he could really think about it, you had already pulled away from his outstretched hand, a small gasp escaping your lips. Stiles looked back at your face, the fear you tried so hard to hide a knife to his heart. He stepped backwards almost falling on his but and you realized instantly you had reacted the way you promised not to. You’re hand reached out for him and you latched onto his wrist. “It’s nothing i promise,” you repeated the mantra to him.

Looking down, to your hand, Stiles saw that there were intricate markings there that reminded him of tattoos. He stared at the one wrapping your wrist and as he stared at it, he realized that your touch was frozen. Eyes flicked to your hand then back up to your face. “Please.. What happened? Did I do this.”

“Not you, you could never Stiles. It was Void.”

“But it was my body”

“But it wasn’t you… Please… Please don’t make me.. I- I I can’t.”

Lydia and Scott stood at the door, as they realized that you weren’t going to be able to tell him, Lydia walked over to you, sat on the arm of the seat you were in and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You leaned your head over, against her side and closed your eyes. Scott looked at Deaton for help. Lydia leaned over and whispered something in your ear while Deaton began.

“The best we can tell, and mind you Y/N isn’t even sure about all of it… he held her in some icy chamber. She should be - well - dead.. But she’s somehow still here. When Scott found her…”

“She was dead.. I couldn’t find a pulse and there was no heartbeat but as I was pulling her out, she suddenly gasped and was here again. Kind of like -”

“When we were the sacrifices…”

The room was silent for a moment. Scott, Lydia and Deaton all looked at Stiles who was looking at you. His whole demeanor screamed that he wanted to say something but he had no idea where to even begin. You cracked an eye open and took in the group, leaning up, you pushed up from Lydia. “Guys can you give us a minute..”

A moment later, the room was clear. You looked at Stiles and moved towards him. He went to help you up but as soon as you were standing, he stepped back out of your reach. Well, it was more that you were out of his reach. You went to step towards him but he took a couple large steps back.

“Don’t..”

“Stiles”

“What if- what if I hurt you again?”

“Didn’t you hear me, that wasn’t you it was Void..”

“How do you know I’m not Void?”

“Because Void never looked so hurt”

“But you don’t even remember all of it!”

“But he was gleeful when he would see me in pain. I don’t see that in you right now. All I see is Stiles. The same guy who will come over to my house at two o’clock in the morning because I had a nightmare and can’t sleep.” With each word you spoke, you moved cautiously closer to him so that he wouldn’t bolt. “The same guy who kept working with me on my math until i finally understood. The guy who comes over and makes me watch Star Wars with him after I make him watch Vikings.” By this time you were standing directly in front of him. “If none of that is good enough, then how about the fact that i’m staring at the same eyes i fell in love with when I was eight years old. Eyes that light up the whole night sky. Eyes that are filled with fire and passion…” He was looking at you as if though he couldn’t believe a word you were saying and you weren’t sure if he had actually processed your unexpected confession. Shaking your head, you moved a strand of hair behind your ear. “If none of these reasons are good enough for you.. Then what if I said Lydia told me… You trust Lydia…”

Swallowing, Stiles nodded his head slowly before whispering “ok..”

You gave him a tired smile before wrapping your arms around him. His arms encircled your waist and you placed your ear to his heart, listening to the steady beating. He kissed your head the way he always did after a nightmare and the two of you stood there in comfortable silence as Stiles allowed himself to realize you were safe.

It took a couple months, you would unexpectedly flinch when he reached for you and Stiles apologized a million times to you. He treated you as if you were fragile for a little while but the two of you slowly began to return to normal. Thankfully, the supernatural seemed to relax a little bit.

One day, the two of you were at his house watching Star Wars in his room. You ran downstairs to grab a new water bottle from the fridge when you felt eyes on you. You were about to ask him what he wanted when his voice broke the silence “You know, I fell in love with you when we were still in diapers. I just didn’t know what it was.” You didn’t say a word as your mind flashed back to the night all those months ago Stiles just continued “and if my eyes light up a night sky, it’s only because they’re looking at the sun itself. You’ve always seen the good in the world and you’ve always seen me. Regardless of what was going on, you have always seen me. You have always known me.”

You couldn’t help the smile that was on your lips as you turned around. “You actually heard those words?”

“Yup.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything then?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me. With everything going on, you would have tried to explain it away and then after, well I couldn’t very well tell you that I loved you when you were still unconsciously flinching away - you would have felt like crap. Now though- now we’re ok and there’s nothing crazy for you to be able to explain this away with” Stiles reached his hand out and cupped your cheek before tilting your head up and placing his lips against yours.


End file.
